Character Fanfic
by Vilheim
Summary: This is just a character fanfic I wrote when I used to moderate a forum for Mabi. Hope you guys enjoy it, I know they did.
1. Chapter 1

Part (1)

"They have finally arrived sire," Mangras said to the lord of Tir-Na-Nog.  
"I know, they've been threatening to come about for a while now, I guess they finally decided to make good on their promise," as lord Jarack faced the window of his stately manor he added, "make sure Caron and Kuronoa are in this team, they are our best fighters we have to date."  
"But sire, didn't Caron and Kuronoa quit the squads and move out of the town limits?" Mangras replied.  
Jarack turned to his well used armor and Claymore, "Yes, they did, but both of them would love to have a chance to revenge the death of their teacher, make sure they are at least allowed a chance to rejoin, even if it's only temporary."  
"Yes my lord, I'll make sure it gets done," as Mangras turned to exit he added, "even if they are traitors."  
"They are not traitors, not by a long shot," Jarack replied sternly, "just because Caron and Kuronoa can hold their own in a fight against even the strongest of the Formors doesn't mean that they are traitors."  
Mangras mumbled something about a birthright, and then stalked out of the main hall to the stables to get his horse and assemble a small group to accompany him to the home of Caron.


	2. Chapter 2

Part (2)

About twenty miles to the north of lord Jarack's Manor in Tir-Na-Nog stood a small cabin. By the excessive growth around it, you'd think that it had been untouched by the Formors. Many people spread rumors that Caron and Kuronoa had made a deal with the Formors to leave them unharmed because this was the only place that real vegetation grew unhindered.  
But it was simply a rumor. In the same way that demons fear angels, the Formors feared Caron and his sword, as well as Kuronoa and her magic. The two of them together could take an army of the Formors and not break a sweat. Even if separated, the two of them were unbeatable in battle.

Caron was easily the undisputed swordsman in all of the land of Tir-Na-Nog. Though he was slightly shorter than the average knight, he used this to his advantage. His short stature allowed for stronger blows and greater steadiness with a blade of any type. Caron's strength and speed was immense, even when paced with the white stallions that were bred by the king for combat and speed, he was more than a match for them. Bears cringed when they heard the name Caron spoken. Even if spoken by a rat, bears would hesitate before they began to attack.  
Kuronoa was slightly taller than Caron, but still shorter than most. The spells and glyphs that she wove were far superior to any magic that most mages could cast. A kind hearted woman, Kuronoa would treat anyone that showed themselves at their doorstep for any kind of injury. Her skill in healing was known far and wide to any human who had ever been injured; it was even said that she could bring a person's soul back to their body.  
However, if you bore the crest of the Formors, no matter how high ranked, you would have much to fear from her. With the simple flick of a finger she could wipe out an entire platoon of goblins, they would never know what had hit them.  
In the mornings, if you were walking near their cabin you could see and hear Caron and Kuronoa fighting against each other in order to train and keep themselves sharp. Every morning they would train in this manner simply for Kanakura's and Composeralt's sakes. Caron and Kuronoa would never allow their children to fall to the Formors if they could prevent it.

Kanakura was only eight years old, and her father already thought of her as an equal in combat. People came from far simply to challenge her, and most of the matches she won fairly quickly, even against some of the most seasoned of fighters. Kanakura was quick and nimble on her feet and was able to dodge most of her father's attacks. Caron could feel Kana's strength growing each day. At the end of the day Caron could see the bruises and welts left by the wooden swords they used to train. Kanakura could pick up most of the attacks and combos Caron taught her with relative ease.  
Composeralt wasn't really very good at fighting and Caron gave up on teaching him after he was finally able to counter effectively. Kuronoa scolded her husband after each training session for all the bruises left on Composeralt's arms and legs as she healed him. Kuronoa noticed one day as she was tending to a stranger in need of healing that Composeralt was healing the family dog. Though this alone was no great feat, it was what happened afterwards that amazed her, Composer began to re-cast the spell and help her heal the stranger she was healing. To be able to cast healing at such a young age and with such ease was unheard of. Kuronoa was intrigued by this and began to teach Composeralt all of the lower level magic that she knew, simply the magic of the elements, Fire, Ice, and Lighting. He picked it up immediately, and by the end of the month was able to cast all three and combine them for greater results. For many mages it took nearly one year simply to cast effectively the most basic of magic. To combine the elements in ways that made them even more deadly took many more years of practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Part (3)

As Mangras and a small troupe of soldiers approached the cabin, they saw the young Kanakura and Composeralt playing in the grass, carefree and unaware of the impending danger. Mangras smiled at this; of all the things his brother Caron had, he envied his children the most. If anything were to happen to either Caron or Kuronoa, Mangras would step up and take their place as best he could. He would never allow any harm to befall them.  
When Kanakura and Composeralt saw Mangras and his men approaching they quickly ran to the house and disappeared through the door. Whenever Mangras came with a group of soldiers behind him, they both knew that something bad was about to happen. They both had heard the rumors about their parents being in league with the Formors, and even though lord Jarack had proven to the courts that neither Caron nor Kuronoa were traitors, many still believed it.

Mangras dismounted his horse, a fine white stallion that was entrusted to those that proved themselves in battle and were deemed trustworthy by the king; only to find that Caron had already noticed him and was scowling at him from the porch.  
"Come to disgrace my family's name again," Caron said coldly, all the while letting the sun reflect off the half-drawn blade of his sword, making sure that Mangras and his men noticed it. Mangras glared at the men as they stiffened on the saddles of their horses, they had heard the stories of this man in battle; they had no doubts that if provoked Caron's blade would never be seen, just felt. "You may very well be my brother, but if you are plotting against us again, do not think that will stop me from slitting your neck first."  
"No, I have come with an offer from the king..." Mangras said, only to be interrupted by Kuronoa.  
"Make sure he knows that we decline again, just like the other six times he's given us an offer." Kuronoa said with a harsh reply; she then began mumbling the words of the ancient language and flames appeared around her hands. The soldiers behind Mangras shrank back in fear; they may get one hit in on Caron if he was alone, but since Kuronoa was also here… Even with all their training and experience, they were no match for the legendary Caron and his wife Kuronoa. In the backs of the soldier's minds they felt it would be an unfair fight, even though they had the advantage of five to one.  
"This one is different, he offers no promise of life back inside the walls of the kingdom," Mangras struggled to get out the last part, "He only wished to know if you wanted the chance to help avenge your parents' deaths."  
"I see, a chance to avenge my father Mores and Caron's father Ruairi's deaths, we will need some time to…" Mangras cut off the rest of Kuronoa's sentence.  
"NO! We haven't got time; you either say yes or refuse," Mangras shouted, "Time is up!" He added grimly, "The Formors are already beginning to attack the outside walls of the kingdom, it WILL fall shortly!"  
Kuronoa immediately knew that Mangras was telling the truth; for once this wasn't an elaborate plot to kill them. She saw fear written across Mangras' face, so much so that even a blind man could read it. Mangras had been taught never to show his fear to anyone. He was now blatantly disobeying that teaching.  
Caron immediately understood and cursed under his breath, "I'll get my armor and sword, but I'll expect a good effort to help me and my wife from your men."  
"Even you know that I have trained these men, they will not fall so easy." Mangras smirked as he said it. As Mangras mounted his horse, he added in a slightly worried voice, "I wasn't supposed to say anything about the new world that lord Jarack has discovered; he'd kill me if I did tell you." "But, I don't have any children, and if we fail to hold back the Formors, at least your children may have a chance at a new life; and maybe after they are strong enough, they will come back and avenge our deaths."  
Kuronoa nodded in agreement.  
"I'll come along behind you; I only need to get my armor on." Caron disappeared inside the cabin to put on the mythril armor left to him by his and Mangras father upon his demise.

"I'll make sure the children are safe before I come, thank you Mangras for letting us at least be able to save Kana and Composer." As Kuronoa turned to go inside to get Kanakura and Composeralt ready she eyed Caron mischievously and added, "Don't get yourself killed, you know how reckless you can get when fighting the Formors."  
"I swear I'll wait to be reckless 'till you get there Kuronoa," Caron replied jokingly as he donned his battle scarred armor and awoke his spirit sword. Kuronoa and Caron kissed just as Caron mounted his horse and rode off after Mangras.  
But even as their parents joked about getting killed, Composeralt and Kanakura both saw the fear etched into their parents faces. They both knew that something bad was soon about to happen.


End file.
